The New Avatar Cycle
by Zegor
Summary: With the death of Korra a new avatar is born. The first of the new cycle of avatars. Follow the new avatar around the world of LoK/ATLA with how I think the world would have aged. Adventure with slight romance, and planning to have blood and gore.


Book 1: Earth

Prologue

 **Seventy one years have passed since the last Legend of Korra Episode, making Korra ninety two**

After Kuvira's assault on Republic City many denizens were hesitant to return. After multiple attacks on their city it was be unlikely anyone would be willing to call Republic City home. With few inhabitants the reconstruction of the city was halted, and unlikely to continue. The city of all benders had been conquered. Without the variety of benders technology became more specialized for each nation and more reliant on each type of bending.

With the world overflowing with spirits, many conflicts avatar Wan faced were becoming present again. The spirits were angered at the humans disrespect for nature and how they used their spirit energy to create weapons. Enraged, they decided to take back land from the humans and forbid them from entering their spirit wilds. Similarly angered, many went to avatar Korra to solve their conflicts. After talking to the spirits, they were unwilling to give the land back. Ever since she broke the Avatar cycle she had become more indecisive and was unable to ask any of the other Avatar's for judgement. Short tempered and alone, she reflected on what Wan did to stop the spirit-human conflict, and came to the conclusion that she had to close the spirit portal. Against her previous actions and Ravaa's help, she closed the spirit portals.

Without Republic City the nations were unable to communicate with each other frequently, and became more more distant from each other. Without such relations, the nations were unable to import the resources they lacked and their cities were forced to downsize. . Benders in a different nations were seen as worthless, because they could not perform the specialized jobs that each nation had. Unable to live in other nations, many benders migrated back to their original nation. With the passing of Tenzin the airbenders lost their wing suits and dawned staffs. They became reclusive again under Jinora's control, and now travel between the four temples.

Inflicted with mercury poison, Korra was unable to reach her peak potential as an avatar, and could not quell all the new problems.

"Jinora! I can't keep the spirit portals open! Not even Wan could deal with the spirit conflicts!" exclaimed Korra

"I'm not asking you to keep them open, I'm asking you to wait. The conflicts are spread out and may resolve themselves." Jinora responded

"You're not the avatar! It's my judgement, not yours!" Korra said as she stood up and slammed her fist on the table. Making a crackling sound, splinters rose up around fist from the impact. Tenzin seemed to try and talk to Korra, but his words were drowned out by the thuds of her feet stomping against the concrete floor. Korra stormed down the hall and out of the Southern Water Tribe's royal palace. Reaching up to her mouth she made a sharp whistle that shattered the cold southern air. Almost immediately a large white polar bear dog popped out of a large snow bank to the side of the palace stairs and bounded over to her with tired clumsy steps. Pushing of the ground with a small gust of air, she jumped on top of Naga. Only a single raspy word escaped her throat "Home." With a powerful push off the ground Naga raced down the street. Frigid wind stung Korra's cheeks and eyes, and her tears carried away as Naga propelled them forward. Burying her face in the soft white fur in front of her, she mumbled "I can't do this Naga, we're old now…... we need to settle down…..."

After a few minutes Naga stopped in front of a large igloo. Mouth open, Naga released water vapor with quick short pants. Kicking her leg over Naga and jumped down. When she connected with the ground the snow crunched underneath her and released a crackling sound. The light from her windows faded into the dark oblivion of the moonless night. Dragging her feet in the snow, she trudged up to the dark wood door covered in elegant animal skins. Korra reaches out towards the door and pushes it open. A wave of warmth greets her as she pokes her head in. Korra steps forward onto the light wood floor and kicks off her still wet boots. Turning to the right she sees the woman lying on her couch. Covered in animal skin blankets, only her black and grey streaked hair is visible. The blankets cascade off of her like wax melting of a candle as she slowly sits up.

"Hey sweetie." she yawns tiredly "You don't look so good, whats wrong?"

"Asami," Korra walks toward the couch "I think I need to close the portals."

"I'm not really that knowledgeable in this Avatar business, but didn't you just open them?" Asami asks sarcastically

"Ya," Korra says as she collapses on the couch "but I think avatar Wan was right."

"I think avatar Korra needs to go to bed." Asami says as she curled up in Korra's arms. Korra gave a mumble of approval before drifting off

*Flash forward till next morning Korra meditating*

 _Raava! I need your help!_ Korra mentally called out. Sitting cross legged, she awaited a response. The stone under here leaching the heat from her legs, and cold snowy wind freezing the rest here. Snow banks piled up next to her meditation area, recently cleared with water bending. Impatiently opening her eyes, she was greeted with the aerial view of the southern water tribe. From atop the mountain she was perched on she could see the whole tribe. Korra stood up angrily. Unable to connect with Raava she felt even more alone. She took a couple steps to the right, turned on her heel, and stepped to her left. She continued on like this until her old bones were exhausted. Sitting back down she decided to think on what she should do.

 _Why should I close the portal? I just opened them? But… my ideas did restart the avatar cycle. Maybe I should close the portals so the next avatar doesn't have to deal with my mistakes… What if this is just another one of my bad decisions! I'll just leave the gates open. NO! I HAVE TO CLOSE THEM! UNLESS IT CAUSES MORE OF A-_

"UGH!" Korra screamed out releasing a stream of fire from her mouth. "Ravaa! You're supposed to help me! I can't lose you too…. I can't be alone…."

 _Korra, you are never alone_ a mysterious voice said to her

"Ravaa?"

 _You must follow your instincts, you may be disconnected with your past lives, but you are still the avatar._

"But avatar Wan closed the portals for a reason. What if the spirit conflicts get worse?"

 _This is a problem that you alone can solve…. However, the spirit portals are merging more and more with the real world. Soon enough you will be unable to close them, and even now closing them would take great strength. Strength that you no longer possess._

"The spirit portals could be open forever….. unable to be closed?"  
 _Not until the next harmonic convergence…_

"That's in two thousand years! A whole spirit war could have broken out by then!"

 _Or the two cultures could have merged…_  
"Look at what's happening to the bending culture now! I have to close these portals before the conflicts get to dangerous!"

 _I can assist you if this is what you truly wish…._

Korra goes on to lead all the spirits back into their world. She is greeted with little resistance as both sides no longer wish to live with one another. After separating the races she had to funnel all the energy from one portal, to connect to the other. With a great display of energybending she was able to close them, but, sadly, it cost avatar Korra her life. Assured that the next avatar would not have to deal with her problems; she smiled. With her last breath, she smiled, and the new avatar cycle began

*************************************************************************************************************This is my first ever fanfiction piece. I would love feedback.


End file.
